


Poltergeist

by Winters_solstice



Series: Of Mechanical and Flesh Hearts [15]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Baby bonding time, F/M, pretty sure this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: The new parents wonder why things in their living quarters are moving on their own. Meanwhile Lexi and Ziva have some mother-daughter bonding time. Cayde reflects on his relationship.





	Poltergeist

"Cayde do we have a poltergeist all of a sudden or is it just me losing it and things haven't really been moving on their own recently?" Lexi asked as she moved the powdered baby milk formula back to where it belonged in the corner of the counter.  
"You've noticed it too? I thought it was just you cleaning to be honest. So it's not you?" Cayde stepped over to stand behind Lexi and wrapped his arms around her. Lexi shook her head.  
"You need to go to your duties." Lexi poked Cayde's side. Cayde groaned and rested his head on Lexi's shoulder.  
"I hate my job."  
"No you don't. Go on, off with you!" Lexi shooed Cayde away from her. Cayde put his hands up in defeat. Before leaving for Vanguard duties, the Exo ran quickly to his daughter and picked her up. He was halfway to the door before Lexi called his name.  
"Ziva isn't going to work with you... again."  
"But she makes work bareable. Plus Zavala and Ikora love her. I mean look at her!," Cayde gently swayed side to side, the Awoken baby in his arms making joyful sounds. "See she even said she wants to go to the Hall. She wants to be with her daddy!"  
"No," Lexi took several steps and pulled Ziva into her own arms. "Ziva needs some new clothes because she's growing out of her current ones. Plus it's mummy and daughter day." Lexi stuck her tongue out at Cayde as he huffed, crossed his arms and pouted. Suddenly Ziva stuck her own tongue out and blew a raspberry at the Exo. Lexi burst out laughing and kissed her daughter's head. Cayde's jaw had dropped.  
"Traitor!" Cayde gasped. Just before he left the Exo leaned forward and gently pinched Ziva's nose, as he removed his hand he held his thumb inbetween his fingers.  
"Got your nose!" Cayde teased before running our the door. Ziva reached up and touched her face, patting around her nose and getting distressed.  
"Daddy's playing with you. See I got your nose back!" Lexi gently pinched Ziva's nose.  
"Tahdah!" Lexi cheered. Ziva clapped and giggled.  
"Lets get you ready huh? Bring back some awesome clothes to show daddy!" Lexi spoke before tickling her daughter's tummy.  
  
Lexi sat Ziva on the bed, Phoebe floated beside the baby to keep an eye on her. Although this just resulted in Phoebe being grabbed and cuddled and chewed on by Ziva, but Phoebe didn't seem to mind. Lexi laid out some clothes on the bed in front of Ziva and then knelt on the floor.  
"What do you want to wear?" Lexi asked as she pointed to all the different clothes. Ziva, still chewing on Phoebe, looked at each piece of clothing. Slowly the baby reached out with Phoebe in her hands and placed the Ghost on a few pieces of clothing.  
"Good choice sweetheart!" Lexi helped guide Ziva into her chosen clothes. The young woman picked up her daughter and gently placed her on the floor near the couch as she opened up the pushchair. As Lexi leaned down to pick Ziva up, her daughter had other plans and had begun crawling away.  
"Come on you little escape artist!" Lexi teased and she fastened Ziva into the chair. The young woman grabbed her jacket and began to leave the quarters when Ziva started to threat and tears formed in her eyes.  
"Whats wrong?" Lexi asked. Ziva let out a cry and abruptly the sound of something falling onto the floor grabbed Lexi's attention. She turned to see Ziva's blanket, her other favourite thing that wasn't Phoebe to hold and chew on, on the floor. Lexi gave a sceptical look toward her daughter then slowly picked it up and tucked it into the pushchair. Ziva settled soon after.  
  
Lexi held Ziva in her arms as they wandered around the isles of baby clothes. Whenever Ziva would reach out for something or make continuous eye contact with an item, Lexi would pick it up and let Ziva turn it in her hands.  
"You like this one?" Lexi asked as the Awoken girl's brow furrowed while looking at a top. Suddenly she threw the top into Lexi's basket.  
"I'll take that as a yes!" She chuckled. Mother and daughter wandered around several more shops, wracking up a number of clothes, some of which she'd eventually grow into. Soon Lexi passed a toy store.  
"I think you've been a really good girl today. Do you want to have a look?" Lexi pointed to the shop. Ziva replied in a garble of happy sounds. Lexi smiled down at her daughter and entered the shop. Soon the young woman was tilting her head at a number of toys, trying to decide which would be the best for Ziva. It'd been several long sleepless months since Lexi had become a mother. She couldn't pull from her own experience of being around her own mother, she still cursed that woman everyday. Learning to be a mother was all on the job, her fireteam gave her pointers as did several other Guardians. Tiane was the best help especially with the beginning of teething, they'd become friends fast and her own daughter always asked questions as to why Ziva didn't look like Lexi and Cayde. Lexi was grateful they'd managed to find a donor and that the procedure had been a success. Even if her daughter was predominately Awoken, she still had the telltale hair of her mother and a lot of her mannerisms were Lexi's as well. She hoped her daughter would grow up to understand her parentage. Lexi glanced down to suddenly have her heart stop and stomach drop.  
"Ziva?!" Lexi's voice held panic as the pushchair was empty. No Ziva or Phoebe in sight. Lexi felt sick as her breathing became faster. She grabbed the pushchair and quickly stepped down each isle, calling her daughter's name, tears were soon threatening to fall. Then, she saw them. Ziva crawling on the floor, Phoebe floating by her side. The Awoken girl was making lots of noise as Lexi quickly walked to them. Ziva was holding small toy vehicles in her hand, lifting them high into the air and making bubbling noises.  
"Ziva!" Lexi knelt down and picked her daughter up, hugging her close.  
"She managed to get out of the chair. I followed her to make sure she was alright. Everything was under control." Phoebe explained.  
"Under control?" Lexi bit out. "I thought something happened to her! I almost had a heart attack! I thought I lost her Phoebe!" Lexi almost yelled at the Ghost. When Ziva started to cry, Lexi regretted her outburst.  
"Phoebe I'm sorry... I just... I panicked... I shouldn't have yelled." Lexi's voice held sadness as she tried to soothe her crying daughter. The Ghost gently bumped into Lexi's cheek, a way of saying it forgave her.  
"What you got here Ziva?" Lexi asked as she looked at the toys in the girl's hand. The baby made a happy sound and resumed making funny sounds as she waved them in the air.  
"Would you like these?" Lexi asked as she pointed to the toys. Ziva made a slew of joyful sounds before dropping the toys into Lexi's hand.  
"I think we should be getting back to daddy." Lexi wiped at the slight tears around her eyes before lifting Ziva and fastening her back into her pushchair.  
  
Soon the small group had returned to the Tower and dropped their purchases off in their living quarters. Slowly Lexi, Ziva and Phoebe made their way to the Plaza, Lexi had a small carrier in hand. As they reached the grassy area of the Plaza Lexi unrolled a blanket and laid it on the ground. Ziva quickly crawled onto it and then laid on her back. Lexi picked her daughter up and cradled her as she withdrew a bottle of warm milk from the carrier. Ziva reached out and grasped the bottle and immediately put it in her mouth, sucking hungrily.  
"Slow down trouble, you'll make yourself sick!" Lexi warned her daughter. The young woman watched the Guardians go to and fro with their duties or just wandering around on their free day.  
"And how are you two today?" A voice asked from behind Lexi. The young woman turned to see Arux stood there, looking down at them.  
"Well apart from having a breakdown because Ziva wandered off when we went shopping. We're great." Lexi replied as the Awoken male sat on the blanket beside them.  
"She gets cuter everyday." Arux smiled at the baby.  
"Oh don't let it fool you, she's a devious one! So much trouble!"  
"Clearly that comes from Cayde." Arux teased. Lexi chuckled slightly.  
"He sat her down and tried teaching her the ways of the Hunter. I mean, she's not even one year old yet."  
"Hows the crawling?" Arux asked Ziva as the baby finished her bottle.  
"I think she's close to taking her first steps. She can hold herself up if she's holding onto the couch but she always ends up on her bum. I have a sneaky suspicion Cayde has got bets on for when Ziva takes her first steps."  
"Sounds like Cayde." Arux agreed. The two friends chatted while Lexi ate the few sandwiches she'd packed. Arux grabbed one of the balls that were laid around the Plaza, he rolled the ball to Ziva and got her to roll it back to him. She did try putting it in her mouth, but it was too big for her. Eventually as the sun started to go down and Ziva huddled to her mother, Arux left to meet up with the rest of their fireteam while Lexi decided to go see Cayde.  
  
Lexi carried Ziva into the Hall, as soon as Cayde heard the voice of his daughter his optics lit up and he rushed over.  
"Look who's come to see daddy, uncle Zavala and Auntie Ikora." Lexi smiled and Cayde took Ziva from Lexi's grasp. He bounced her up and down then went over to Zavala. Lexi could hear the Exo gushing to the commander about his daughter.  
"He's been complaining all day." Ikora mentioned to Lexi.  
"Need I ask?"  
"Said Ziva picked your side over his."  
"Oh yeah." Lexi nodded. Lexi's brow furrowed as she tilted her head at Ziva.  
"Ikora, I don't know if it's in your ability, but could you have a look at Ziva? There's been some odd things happening recently."  
"You think she's behind it? I'm assuming you're talking about Cayde's poltergeist problem." Ikora replied.  
"Yeah. This morning as we left she got all upset and her blanket fell onto the floor, she was happy when I gave it her. And earlier on, she somehow got out of her pushchair but there's no way she can open the clasp, even I struggle sometimes. I was wondering. Could it be possible that Ziva inherited my abilities?" Lexi asked slowly. Phoebe floated nearby and listened to her friend's theory.  
"Its plausible." Phoebe noted. Ikora agreed. The Warlock Vanguard reached into Lexi's carrier and pulled out Ziva's blanket. She carefully placed it on the table and the two women watched as the young Awoken girl spotted the blanket and reached out towards it. A few moments passed and when she made a distressed sound the blanket moved across the table. Zavala and Cayde looked from Ziva to the blanket and then to Ikora and Lexi. Ikora retrieved the blanket and tilted her head, she made a sound of curiosity and watched Ziva carefully as she used her own abilities to make it appear as if the blanket were on fire. Ziva cried and screamed as she watched the flames, abruptly everything on the Vanguard table was thrown in all directions across the room. Cayde tried to calm his daughter while Lexi looked on in shock. With a flourish of her hand, Ikora picked up the blanket, not a mark on it. Ziva still cried until Ikora walked over to her and played peek-a-boo with the blanket until she'd started giggling.  
"Did I ever tell you that you can be scary sometimes?" Cayde spoke to Ikora.  
"I wanted to see how she'd react."  
"I am sure there were better ways." Zavala added.  
"Perhaps. But now we know that your 'poltergeist' problem is nothing more than your daughter having abilities of her own." Ikora stated. The Exo peered down at his daughter and tickled her cheek with his finger.  
"Well... how do we babyproof everything when a baby has powers?" Cayde asked to no one in particular.  
"Bring her to me when you can. I'll see if I can help her control her abilities so her outbursts don't have such destructive tendencies." Ikora offered. Lexi gratefully accepted Ikora's proposal.  
  
Lexi gently placed Ziva into her cot as the baby drifted off to sleep. The young woman then retreated to her own bed, hoping to catch a few hours sleep before being inevitably woken up.  
"Cayde?" Lexi called the Exo's name. Said Exo came to join Lexi in bed a moment later.  
"What were you doing?"  
"Babyproofing." He answered plainly.  
"Do I want to know?" Lexi asked.  
"I was tempted to glue everything down. Or live in a very very minimalistic room... instead I've just tied everything down and put locks on everything. Our little girl won't be doing a poltergeist impression anytime soon." Cayde stated proudly. Lexi laughed as she pulled the sheets closer and felt herself drifting off.  
"I thought I lost her today." Lexi admitted.  
"What happened?"  
"Got out of pushchair while I wasn't paying attention. She... crawled away..." Lexi's voice became weaker as sleep pulled at her.  
"I stayed with her." Phoebe interjected. Cayde thanked the Ghost as he pulled Lexi closer, sleep finally taking over and her partial systems shutting down. He knew their journey into parenthood was going to be a rocky ride, even after all these months. Despite Ziva having no biological ties to the Exo, deep within his systems he considered her his flesh and blood, even if he was now circuitry and advanced systems. Sometimes when Ziva would start to threat in the middle of the night, he'd sit with her and hum her a song he couldn't quite remember where he knew it from. It was an old song, something from long ago, but Cayde would always hum it to try and calm her. Everytime Ziva would return to a peaceful sleep. He didn't mind the sleepless nights, his systems could handle it, but he knew Lexi's body would only deal with so much. So he'd made a silent promise to do what he could to make Lexi's life easier. He'd always cared for her, made his own silent promises to her. He'd let Lexi into his life, at first it was to keep her safe, to show she wasn't a threat, but of course he'd fallen for her. Despite everything that had happened since, it led to this moment, the Exo's optics watching over his sleeping lover and looking over to his daughter. His. Theirs. The Hunter had often thought of taking another step in his relationship with Lexi, but despite the Vanguard's bravado, despite his cockiness and confidence, his systems buzzed with nerves at the thought of asking... so for now, the Exo would continue being a partner and a father. And so, Cayde let his systems begin to shut down as he hummed a song he couldn't quite place, but it was one that filled the room with calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoroughly enjoyed writing this! I'm gonna apologise now if I don't post much, I'm slowly running low on ideas until the second game launches, but if anyone of you wants to see something in particular that is based before the second game, I'll see what I can do. Love you guys!


End file.
